gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SUPRA 2.5GT Twin Turbo R '90
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1990 |drivetrain = |engine = 1JZ-GTE |torque = |power = 272 BHP |pp = 434 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota SUPRA 2.5GT Twin Turbo R '90 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Six colors are available for this car: * Super White IV * Super White Pearl MicaIn GT2 only * Black * Dark Green Mica * Blue Metallic * Red Mica In-game description "The twin-turbo model of the Supra; the top of the line in its day." Using the popular Celica (which made its debut in 1981) as the foundation, Toyota decided to embark on making a true sports car that would challenge the best examples from Europe. And after much research and development work, the company introduced the Supra in 1986. Built on the Soarer's rear-drive platform, the Supra featured a double-wishbone suspension based on that of the 2000GT-4 performance car. The ride quality was tuned more toward the mild side to ensure a smooth ride during normal driving conditions, but when confronted by meandering mountain roads, the Supra delivered thanks to its rigid body structure and flawless balance. The new Toyota sports car was large for a coupe, measuring 181.8 inches long, 66.5 inches wide, and 51.5 inches high. It initially came powered by a 3.0-liter turbocharged engine that produced 227 BHP, with a twin-turbocharged 2.0-liter inline-4 (182 BHP) and normally-aspirated versions added later (104 BHP and 138 BHP). But the most noteworthy Supra model of this vintage was the 3.0GT Turbo A, which appeared in 1988. This model became the foundation for a race car than competed in the Japan National Touring Car Series. It used a 3.0-liter turbo engine that produced 266 BHP. In 1990, this power plant was replaced by the 1JZ-GTE in the 2.5GT Twin Turbo R. The new engine cranked out 276 BHP, which was the maximum allowed for JDM cars at that time. Acquisition GT1 This car, as the Toyota JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R, can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 15,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 10,200 Credits. The car's name is listed as Toyota JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R in the NTSC-J version of the game, while in the international versions, this car appears as the Toyota Supra Twinturbo-R (J) '91. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Early '90s) for around 11,400 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 32,740 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota SUPRA 2.5GT Twin Turbo R '90 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 25,557 Credits. It is a Level 3 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 32,740 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures File:TSPONL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsponl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 3 Cars